Modern Communication
by kaytee412
Summary: Finn gets a text from Blaine, and it's all downhill from there.


**Title:** Modern Communication  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Finn gets a text from Blaine, and it's all downhill from there.  
><strong>AN:**This is a fill from a prompt at the glee_awk_meme on Livejournal; part of the _Finnocence _'verse

* * *

><p>Finn left the choir room dejected; Rachel had always been one to get on him about his dancing, but this time even she had gone a little too far. Finn knew he wasn't the best dancer, but that's why he sang lead, right? So that the others could dance around him, and he'd just stand tall above them and sway while he sang. Maybe if he wore a tighter shirt, the judges at regionals would forget about his lack of dancing and instead focus on his biceps.<p>

Suddenly, Finn's phone vibrated. He checked it on his way to the parking lot, looking up every so often to make sure he didn't ram into anyone.

It was from Blaine. Maybe he wanted to know what to get Kurt for his birthday – it was coming up, after all. Or was that Labor Day? Finn couldn't remember.

_I can't wait 2 see u tonite. I'm going to tear ur clothes into pieces and make u so sore u'll remember me for days xoxo_

Finn stopped dead in his tracks. Oh God, this was happening to him again.

Blaine wanted to jump his bones.

And not that it was a bad thing; after all, Finn had dealt with Kurt's massive crush sophomore year, and it had been perfectly fine. Just a bit awkward, and well, there was that whole incident in Kurt's basement…

Okay, so it hadn't gone over so great.

But Finn was flattered by it, really. Every guy wanted to be considered attractive, right? And he obviously had the girls; Rachel and Quinn were constantly fighting each other for him. But sometimes it was nice to receive someone else's attention.

And Finn was sure that Blaine wasn't as catty or needy as Rachel or Quinn.

In fact, Blaine was a pretty attractive guy himself. He had nice, dark hair that Finn was sure looked even better freed from all that gel. Blaine had really bright eyes, too; that light brown color that Finn noticed one time over breakfast. Blaine and Kurt were talking about something, and when Finn looked up from his pancakes, all he could see were those wide hazel eyes. Mesmerizing, really.

But Finn also knew that he wasn't gay. Not that he hadn't thought about it before (hadn't everyone?), but he was pretty sure that he liked women. When he thought about other guys, he usually didn't have to think of the mailman right afterwards.

Finn swallowed, looking over the text repeatedly. Why hadn't he noticed Blaine's desire for him before?

Finn bit his lip as he jumped in his car, trying to break things down.

Blaine was always over at their house…but he and Kurt were boyfriends, so that made sense.

Suddenly, Finn felt as though he had been punched in the gut: Blaine was using Kurt to get to him!

It all made sense now. Blaine was using Kurt so he could spend more time with Finn. Finn rested his head against the steering wheel, guilt washing through him. How was he going to tell Kurt that his boyfriend was using him? It wasn't fair, but Finn knew he couldn't help it; he was just born with this _energy _that attracted everyone. But he was sure he wasn't leading Blaine on. At least, he didn't remember ever doing that.

But Finn did a lot of things he wasn't aware of doing; like ignoring Rachel when she talked during heated make-out sessions, or eating the entire gallon of ice cream himself.

Finn thought about how he was going to confront Blaine the entire way home. Should he break it to him gently, or be more aggressive about it? He didn't want to be too passive, because that would just make Blaine feel like he was being modest. However, if Finn was too aggressive, his passion might come across as hidden lust. And Finn didn't want that, either.

Being a teenaged guy was so much harder than it used to be.

Pulling into the driveway, Finn saw Blaine's car parked outside their house. He let out a deep breath, doing a few fist pumps and head bangs to prepare himself. This was going to be okay. He would be blunt and honest, and everything would go over smoothly. Finn just hoped that Kurt would be okay through all of this.

Entering the house, he saw Kurt and Blaine sitting on the couch. They were watching a movie together, and he winced at the innocence of it all. Finn wiped the sweat from his palms onto his jeans; it was now or never.

"Hey," he greeted suddenly, and Kurt and Blaine both jumped.

"Hey Finn, you're home early," Blaine commented cheerfully, smiling.

Finn narrowed his eyes; _why _was he making this so difficult? "Uh, yeah, I didn't have football today. Listen, man, can I talk to you for a second?" Finn's eyes darted between the pair. "Alone?"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, sure."

Finn walked into the kitchen, taking deep, calming breaths. "Okay, here's the deal," he started once Blaine entered the room. "IknowI'mhotbutI'mnotgayandpleasedon'tdothistoKurt," he blurted.

Blaine cocked his head. "Sorry? I didn't catch that."

Finn sighed, exasperated. "I know you might be attracted to me, Blaine, but I'm sorry I can't recuperate your feelings," he repeated, voice hushed.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Recuperate? What are you _talking _about, Finn?"

"Look, I got your text before I left school today. And I'm flattered, I really am, but I'm not gay. And I don't want you to use Kurt like some sort of prawn in your attempt to be with me."

Blaine's jaw dropped, and Finn was pretty sure that was the first time he had ever seen that happen in real life. "Okay, first of all, it's _pawn_, not prawn," Blaine started slowly. "And second of all, I do not harbor any romantic feelings toward you."

"But…but I got your text!"

Blaine's face flushed after a moment of realization. "Oh, God. That's why Kurt didn't get my text message," he whispered.

Finn's mouth formed a perfect "O" shape. "Oh, that message was for Kurt!"

Blaine buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe this happened."

"This makes so much more sense," Finn remarked in wonder.

Blaine grabbed Finn by the arm. "Finn, you _cannot _tell anyone about this, okay? You need to delete that message and pretend it never happened."

"Uh, yeah, okay. I will."

Finn watched Blaine leave, unable to shake the slightly disappointed feeling in his gut.

He knew he wasn't gay, but at least Blaine's "crush" made him feel needed for once.


End file.
